Looney Tunes Reborn
OKAY the cat's out of the bag, all I can say is that this comic sucks. If you want to know how much it sucks, go here And if you come from there, then hi. Can you please explain why you created this? Why are you doing this? <3 Just to let you know this comic is actually really, really, old. Like since I was a 13 year old weaboo old. How long I was trying to figure out the plot? Since I was ten years old. Yep. Ten. I was just this wee little child who just likes to draw cringeworthy fanfics. And to be honest, I still do since those pages are really recent, eheh .... ANYWAYS I really liked Looney Tunes because it helped me out as a kid. So I just started doing something when I was I think .... 13? But I was in middle school and I can assure you that the first version of the story is horrendous. Go and look for the badly-drawn pages here if you really don't care about your eyes. But anyways, so I made a version 2 recently like 2015-ish and that's with the introduction of the duck girl and the traumatise 3 year old. If you really want to know how edgy the whole thing gets, I will warn you, it gets edgier than Reaper and Shadow having a Cradle of Fifth theme wedding. So the plot! The plot ... I'm going to be honest here, I have no idea what I am doing. If I wanted to do something, I ended up being too focus on it and don't think too much of the consequences, like the number of eyes and brains I have to melt. This guy misunderstood and thought Melodia is a princess ;; To clarify, yes, the girl is the protagonist. She was supposed to appear on volume 2 and she's actually a recurring character in another crappy comic I am having trouble with named L3R. She's this kid named Damaris that likes to run away from home because she doesn't like her family. Also she suffers from mental problems and is the so called "the ultimate mary-sue". Actually all the caretatura's purpose was to be mary-sues. One other comic I did, SHR, is supposed to be a satire on it. The story starts with this kid getting surounded by darkness. That was supposed to symbolize her loss of innocence, not like molestation but like she found out how real life is and all that jazz. And then, Damis pop out of nowhere and she ended up meeting with other people. Those people have this connection because Imaginator is supposed to be this being that created those world. The reason why? Because she wants to escape from her problems. Guess who's the girl in the beginning. The Imaginator eyyyy that was horrible. So they somehow knew they have a connection. Then it just fast-forward to this high school trope and things just gets crazier by then. In volume 2, it was supposed to explain that guess what? That whole volume 1 was a lie. It was a bunch of fake memories. Meaning that the stuff in that volume NEVER HAPPENED. Maybe the first half of that comic DIDN'T HAPPEN EITHER. So you are right, there is literally no point in reading volume 1 because it wasn't even "canon" in the first place. So here you go. That's what happened. That's the plot. The plot is a lie. There is no plot. It's just this girl screwing around time and space for her own entertainment because that's technically her job. Which is dumb. So there you have it. That's Looney Tunes Reborn. That's Imaginatio Project. So you know what? This comic greatly deserved a good roast because it's screaming cringe material. So there. That's the plot. Have a nice day. Category:Warner bros. Category:Series Category:LTR